


Nevillen silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hogwarts, Lempeä drama, Spring, Suomi | Finnish, Young Love, rakkaus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Neville Longbottomin silmin?





	Nevillen silmin

Multa on mustaa ja tuoksuu voimakkaalle kun Neville upottaa sormensa syvälle sen pehmeyteen. Sormet kaivavat kolon, työntävät juuret paikoilleen ja taputtavat mullan tiiviisti ympärille. Nopea vilkaisu kelloon kertoo, että hänellä on vielä puoli tuntia aikaa, juuri sopivasti juoda kupillinen.  
  
Suoristaen selkänsä Neville nousee ja pudistelee roskat vaatteistaan kasvihuoneen lattialle. Hanskat päätyvät omalle paikalleen pistolapion ja suihkepullon viereen, ruukun Neville nostaa ikkunalaudalle ja kaataa hieman vettä vasta istutetun kultaköynnöksen juurelle. Se on vielä pieni verso, mutta Neville tietää ettei mene kauaa kun kasvi kiemurtelee jo pitkin ikkunanpieltä. Täällä, kasvihuone numero kuudessa, sen tarkoituksena on tasapainottaa ilmankosteutta niin että taikakasvit menestyvät, saavat tilaa kasvaa ja kukoistaa.  
  
Ovi napsahtaa Nevillen takana kiinni ja hän suuntaa kohden työhuonettaan. Aurinko paistaa ja saa siristelemään silmiä, kevät on jo pitkällä. Ajatus saa Nevillen hymyilemään leveästi, hän pitää keväästä, silloin luonto herää talven jälkeen ja uusi elämä voi jälleen alkaa.  
  
”Hei mummi”, Neville huikkaa ja heilauttaa samalla taikasauvaansa.  
  
Teekuppi leijuu nurkassa olevasta keittiönurkkauksesta työpöydän kulmalle, vesipannu naksuu lämmetessään ja mittalusikka annostelee teenlehtiä pannuun.  
  
”Mummi?” Neville kysyy ja kääntyy katsomaan, mutta mummi nukkuu, jälleen kerran.  
  
Kehys on pölytön, aivan kuten muutkin sen ympärillä olevat. Neville hymyilee ja sipaisee hellästi koristeellista puuta ennen kuin hänen huomionsa kiinnittyy pöydällä olevaan kuoreen. Vasemmassa ylänurkassa on Pyhän Mungon tuttu symboli ja käsiala kuoren päällä pehmeän pyöreää. Neville kaataa ensin veden teenlehtien päälle ennen kuin avaa kuoren.  
  
Kirje on pitkä, kuten aina. Arkkien välistä tippuu kiiltävä karkkipaperi. Neville katsoo sitä hetken, rapistelee sormiensa välissä ennen kuin avaa peltisen rasian ja tallettaa sen muiden samanlaisten joukkoon. Hän tietää ettei hänellä ole aikaa lukea koko kirjettä, joten niinpä hän silmäilee sen läpi, mutta mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa ei näy, joten Neville taittaa arkit ja työntää ne taskuunsa. Hän lukisi kuulumiset illalla ajatuksen kanssa ja viimeistään huomenna hän vastaisi Lunalle, kiittäisi ja lähettäisi terveisiä, niin kuin aina.  
  
Ajatuksissaan Neville puhaltaa höyryävään teekuppiinsa ennen kuin ottaa varoivaisen hörpyn. Appelsiinin ja sitruunan aromit hivelevät nenää ja Neville hymyilee jälleen. Iltapäivän oppitunnit odottavat, mutta Neville haaveilee että voisi ehkä päästää oppilaat puoli tuntia aikaisemmin. Silloin hän ehtisi varmasti Tylyahoon ajoissa ja jos hyvin kävisi, hänellä olisi aikaa käydä Hunajaherttuassa ostamassa toffeeta Hannahille ennen heidän tapaamistaan.  
  
Napakka koputus keskeyttää Nevillen ajatukset ja hän nostaa katseensa ovelle. Siellä seisoo punatukkainen tyttö ja vaaleahiuksinen poika rinnakkain mutta olemukset huutaen, että jotain on menty taas tekemään. Neville huokaisee ja laskee teekuppinsa, on aika siirtyä jälleen opettajaksi, ystäviensä lasten kaitsijaksi.  
  
”Mitä asiaa neiti Weasley ja herra Potter?”  
”Zabini varasti Jamesin luudan”, Rose Weasley sanoo nopeasti välttäen katsekontaktia.  
”Ja missä James nyt on?” Neville kysyy ja katsoo vaaleaa poikaa joka vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle.  
”Hän lähti sen perään”, Scorpius Potter mumisee ja välttää hänkin katsomasta suoraan silmiin.  
”Vai niin”, Neville huokaa ja nousee tuolistaan, sauva heilahtaa kun viesti lähtee kohden rehtorin kansliaa.  
”Älä kerro niille, että me kerrottiin”, Scorpius pyytää ja hetken Neville miettii tarkoittaako poika isoveljeään vai vanhempiaan, mutta nyökkää ja katsoo kuinka kaksikko poistuu nopeasti paikalta.  
  
Katsahdus kelloon kertoo Nevillelle että hänellä on vartti aikaa. Sen pitäisi riittää, sillä hän uskoo tietävänsä mistä hän löytää väitetyn varkaan sekä luudan omistajan, itse luuta taitaa olla turvassa siellä missä pitääkin. Kasvihuoneiden takainen puutarha on ollut nuorten suosima kuhertelupaikka vuosikymmenten ajan. Niinpä Neville astelee kohden tuttua pensasrivistöä.  
  
”Herra Potter”, Neville karauttaa kurkkuaan ja saa tummatukkaisen nuorukaisen hyppäämään kauemmas. ”Neiti Zabini.”  
  
Puna leviää nuorten poskille, katseet painuvat maahan ja silmät pälyilevät hermostuneesti, huulet hehkuvat punaisina. Neville katsoo hetken, piilottaa hymynsä ja nyökkää päällään kohden linnaa.  
  
”Uskon, että rehtori tahtoo puhua kanssanne”, Neville sanoo ja nuoret huokaavat yhdestä suusta.  
”Ethän kerro isälle”, James mumisee ohittaessaan yrttitiedon professorinsa ja Neville kohottaa kulmaansa.  
”Luulin, että vanhempasi ovat hyvissä väleissä Pansyn ja Blaisen kanssa”, Neville ihmettelee.  
”Mutta kun ne on perhetuttuja”, James suhisee hiljaa niin ettei tyttö kuule ja Nevilleä naurattaa taas.  
”Keskity tuleviin kokeisiin, ehdit kyllä pussailla sitten kun olet suorittanut opintosi”, Neville laskee kätensä pojan olalle ja puristaa kevyesti.  
”Mitä minä teen arvosanoilla kun minusta tulee huispaaja”, James nakkaa niskaansa ja virnistää leveästi.  
  
 _Isänsä poika_ , Neville ajattelee ja katsoo kuinka nuorukainen seuraa edellä kulkevaa pitkäsääristä tyttöä. Vilkaisu kelloon kertoo, että kolmasluokkalaiset saapuvat aivan pian oppitunnilleen. Neville kääntyy ja palaa takaisin kasvuhuoneiden varjoon. Tänään he istuttavat sydänpisarat suurempiin ruukkuihin odottamaan, että ne voidaan siirtää ulos kesän ajaksi. Edestäpäin kantautuu jo iloista puheensorinaa ja Neville kohentaa ryhtiään valmiina kertomaan innokkaille oppilailleen miksi sydänpisaran on saatava niin paljon valoa.  
  



End file.
